Mekakucity Actors - Episode 03/Detailed Summary
Detailed Summary : While Momo is crying over the unwanted attention in a lonely alley, the mysterious girl who previously bumped into Shintaro in the store appears in front of her. As the girl asks her if she is Momo Kisaragi, the other denies her identity, stating that she must be mistaking her for someone else. Of course, the stranger does not fall for her attempts, as she is in possession of pictures from her advertising campaigns. Momo quickly comes to mistake the person as a fan of hers, but while she is trying to find excuses to get out of the situation, the girl gets into a call with someone else, resulting in the idol being ignored. When pointed out by Momo, the other apologizes for not introducing herself earlier and tells her that her name is Kido, and that she is "just like her". This information confuses the idol, so Kido figures that she does not know about her condition and wonders how she could properly explain it to her. She then comes to ask if Momo ever felt like she was not normal, different from her family, friends or people on the streets. Perplexed, Momo asks her why she would ask something like that, whereupon Kido admits that she has felt this way before, as her eyes suddenly turn red and she vanishes from the other's sight. Though being invisible, Kido furthermore explains that little by little, people stopped noticing her presence, until she felt like everyone pretended she did not exist. Reappearing behind the idol, she says that the two of them seem to be complete opposites for that matter, since Momo draws every human's attention around her towards herself. Completely incapable of understanding the situation, Momo tensely asks Kido who she is, whereupon she replies the same thing as before, that she is someone just like her. Exhausted from the situation, Momo collapses and is brought away. : Momo is then seen sleeping in a bed inside of a building, surrounded by Kido and three other people, two of them being the boys who were taken hostages with Shintaro. The blond boy jokingly scolds Kido for scaring the girl so much that she lost consciousness, when all he asked for was to use her powers a bit to gain her trust. Kido tries to defend herself by saying he told her to threaten her a little during their last meeting. However, the other does not seem to remember ever saying something like that, and to reassure himself, he asks the remaining person in the room, a girl called Marry, if he really had said such a thing. Marry denies having heard those words and mentions how Kido's powers make her seem like a ghost, so she would naturally scare people if she used them without a warning. While Kido seems a bit depressed by this comment, the dark haired boy reminds Marry that she got really scared when she first saw her use these powers as well, but Marry refuses to admit that she would ever get that scared. Ironically, as Momo awakes and lets out a scream, Marry hides herself under a small table and shrieks. Meanwhile, Momo continues to panic, flooding the group with questions and assumptions of being kidnapped or even a hostage. Again, the blond boy blames Kido for this mess, while Marry is comforted by the other. : The blond boy introduces the building they are in as the hideout of the so called Mekakushi Dan (Blindfold Gang) and welcomes Momo as their newbie. He apologizes for Kido, their commander, startling her so much earlier, and proceeds to feed her information about their gang, starting with an introduction of their members; He tells her that his name is Kano, while the "ball of fluff collapsed on the floor" is named Marry. The latter starts to pout, saying that she is not a ball of fluff, while Kano introduces the last member as Seto. Feeling mildly sorry for the way things ended up, Kano apologizes once more, stating that the whole purpose of Kido's approach was to get Momo to this place. Unfortunately, Momo is unable to see his point, so Kano questions her about the power of Kido, the so called "Concealing Eyes", but has to laugh at the image of her fainting upon seeing her use it, so Seto tells him to stop being rude to their new member. Kano then continues to get into detail about those powers, leaving Momo to wonder if such superpowers really exist. Those doubts surprise the other, as the group believed her of all people would be the likeliest to immediately believe them. However, the idol can still not follow him properly, so Kano shows her several articles about the idol that they had gathered. At first, Momo does not see what he is getting at, until Kano points out the difference of her eye color on the used photos, her eyes being red on them instead of gray. Momo confusedly asks how they got to know about this, whereupon the eyes of the boy turn red as well and he repeats Kido's words - that they are just like her. : After an explanation from Momo, it becomes obvious that she has hidden this power ever since she was a little child. Although she cannot clearly remember when it started, she says that at some point everyone started to fixate on her for some reason. Like usual, Kano starts to joke about the topic by commenting on how different her power is to that of Kido. The latter becomes irritated at his comment and elbows him into the ribs, but as he tries to safe himself by stating how cute and demure hers is in its own special way, the physical abuse just intensifies and he whimpers that he promises to stop talking. At the same time, Seto apologizes to Momo for the ruckus his friends are causing, though the girl does not seem to mind it and is instead surprised she was able to find people who had similar powers like her. Seto explains that all of them have had these red eyes since they were children and that it somehow brought all of them together in the end. Being done with the beating up of her friend, Kido comes to approach Momo about her powers again, pointing out that she appears unable to master it yet. Nevertheless, Kano cannot help but to comment on her words again by telling that Kido used to be the same, fearing that she would simply vanish, which results in the latter slamming her hand into his neck, before turning back to Momo, whom they want to help with mastering her abilities. : ... ---- Category:All pages Category:Detailed Summaries Category:Episode Subpages Category:Subpages